Mutt
by twilghtfan72
Summary: Rennesmee and Jake. They started off as a babysitter and a baby. Then best friends. Now a couple. Rennesemee is so happy but still she can't help but wonder what the next step is and when is it going to happen? Title will make more sense later on.R/R
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note- This only an introduction it's not really a chapter. The next chapter will be the first chapter technically.**

Jake started off as a babysitter or a nanny but then he grew into like a best friend. After that he became like a brother to me. Around my first date is when it got kinda weird Jake got really

angry when the guy tried to kiss me. He shifted into werewolf form almost immediately. Then Mom and Dad finally had to explain to me that Jake imprinted on me when I was first born and

had been going through the stages of imprinting and that I was finally old enough to date him. It was a little weird when I first heard about it but the more I thought about it the more it

made sense. I had always had a crush on Jake but I never thought that I would have had a chance with him because he was so much older than me. But I noticed that no matter how old I

got Jake never seemed to age. Me and Jake had a hard time as a couple at first but none of that really matters anymore. We're together now and he's my love my life and my world, he's all

I could ever want.


	2. Getting Ready

**Reneesemee's pov**

"Alice hurry up I still need to buy an outfit for the Christmas Eve party tonight." Tonight is a big night. Me and Jake have been dating for two years now and I need to look perfect.

"Nessie are you insane I can't believe you think I haven't picked a dress out for you yet." "You have? Why didn't you tell me? Well come on let me see it." She pulled out a gray bag

Unzipped it and pulled out the most gorgeous red dress I've ever seen. It was low cut, flo wy at the bottom, and the straps were connected with gold circles on the bottom.

"Alice thank you so much it's beautiful."

"I know go put it on and then we can get started on your hair and makeup." I groaned. Since Alice says my mom doesn't need as much makeup as she used to I'm her Barbie doll most of the time.

"Okay so we'll start with the hair then eye shadow, mascara, eyeliner, and lip-gloss. You don't need foundation or cover-up or anything like that because you have nice skin." Alice started

curling my hair at the bottom then she took a red hair tie and put it in a low side ponytail.

"Close your eyes it's time for eye shadow." As soon as I closed my eyes I hear the door open. I could tell that it was my mom because she started laughing when she saw Alice doing my

makeup. Let's just say mom was more than happy Alice found a new Barbie doll.

"Love you Nessie Have fun." she said as she started laughing and left the room..

"Thanks mom, love you too." I said sarcastically.

"I'm almost done." Alice said as she was finishing applying my lip-gloss. "Done" she said and handed me a mirror. "Wow Alice thanks I love it."

"You're welcome now go down stairs the family wants to see you. Oh Yeah and you have to help set up for the Christmas party."

"Ok." I said and then headed down the stairs.

**Jake's pov **

Wow tonight's the Night. Me and the pack are going over to the Cullen's for A Christmas party.

"Hey Jake what are you wearing to the party? I can't decide. Wanna help me pick out an outfit?" Did Seth really just say that? Wow sometimes he can be such a girl.

"Seth are you trying to tell me something. Cuz if you're trying to come out of the closet I hope you know I don't play for that team."

"Very funny Jake you know that I don't play for that team either. Hello, Brooke." Brooke was the girl Seth imprinted on. They met after Charlie and Sue Clearwater got married a few years

ago. Charlie brought Seth to work with him one day and Brooke was their visiting her father and as soon as Seth saw her he imprinted. Brooke was the same age as Seth. Lucky for him

she was tall had brown hair and blue eyes and was pale. Brooke and him are engaged now.

" Sure, sure Seth. I'm wearing black dress pants with a red shirt."

" Oh I'm wearing black pants with a green shirt, and a Santa Claus hat."

"A Santa Claus hat, really?" What is he five?

"Yes, Jake a Santa Claus hat. You have to keep the Christmas spirit and I'm sure the kids would love it." He was right the kids would love. Sam and Emily now had a son his name was

Sam jr. but everyone else called him Sammy he was two years old now. They had a daughter too her name was Marie she was four months old now. Rachel and Paul had a kid too, yup

that's right I'm an uncle. They have a son also his name Steven. Even Leah was married to guy named Adam and they had a son named Adam Jr. Kim was pregnant Jared is praying for a

boy but Kim doesn't care what the baby is. Embry's wife Sara is pregnant to but they already know that it's twins and ones a boy and ones a girl. It's funny thinking that Claire and

Rennesmee used to the baby's. Claire is seventeen now and finally old enough to date Quill.

"When did all of start having kids. It's like we're all of a sudden adults when did that happen and how can I make it stop?"

"Jake we're not adults we all look the same as we did a few years ago. See you can stop it from happening." He said and started smiling like an idiot.

"That's not what I meant. I mean it seems like a few years ago Claire and Reneesmee were the babies and now all of our friends we're having babies."

"Hey me and Brooke haven't had kids yet and neither have you and Reneesmee."

" O my God I would hate to imagine a miniature you. It would have so much Energy.

"Hey don't call my kid an it his name would be Enrique."

"Wow you don't have a kid and how do you know if you did it would be a boy? And Enrique are you serious."

"I just have a feeling when I have a kid it's going to be a boy. And Yes Enrique. Now can you stop making fun of my future child and show me what you got Reneesmee?"

I pointed to her present on the table.

"Jake you got her a……"

**A/N sorry for the cliff hanger at the end but I want it to be a surprise.**


	3. Preparing For The Party and Car Rides

Reneesmee's pov

"Mom hurry up the pack is going to be here soon and we have to finish decorating."

"Nessie will you calm down. You're getting stressed over nothing we're almost done. Hey that reminds me why are you getting stressed it's not like the pack hasn't been here before. "

"I know Mom it's just that Jake has been acting really weird lately about how my family is his family and his family should be my family should be my family. So I just want the pack to feel

like family when they come over it would make Jake happy if they did."

"I'm sure the pack already feels like family. They love coming over you know that."

"Yeah you're right Mom. Done." I said as I hung the last string of tinsel on the tree. I know what you're thinking its Christmas Eve and we just finished decorating the tree. But now we

have a different tree in each room of the house we decorate a new one every day until Christmas. Each one had a different theme too this one's theme was white Christmas so it was

white and had all white decorations on it.

"Alright good job Nessie. I'm going to go put the food out for the wolves."

"Ok Mom. I think I hear them coming I'm going to meet them outside."

"Ok sweetie, have fun."

As soon as I walked outside I see Jake sprinting from the car covering his ears.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey sweetie you look beautiful." He said in a sweet tone.

**Jacob's point of view**

Finally here I can finally get out of the car and stop hearing Seth "sing" Christmas Carols. How can Brooke deal with that boy she's sitting right next to him and all she's doing is smiling

and laughing.

"Why couldn't have gone with Sam and Emily I would have to sit between two crying kids but at least that's better than being stuck with Rudolph the singing werewolf." I said in a joking

tone

"Come On Jake where is your Christmas spirit. You haven't sang one song yet," Just then I'm dreaming of a white Christmas came on. "Are you serious man we have to get out of the car

as soon as white Christmas comes on? You know what? I'm gonna sing it anyway. I'm dream-"

"I haven't sang yet because I can't sing and neither can you..."

"Alright Jake we're pulling into the driveway now so calm down.

"Oh no you didn't just call me a horrible singer Jacob Black. I happen to think I'm a wonderful singer don't you Brooke." Seth said while snapping his fingers and laughing.

She just smiled and nodded her head yes.

"Ok and sense you think so I'll just sing louder. I'm dreaming of a White Christmas just like the one's I used to know."

"Boys you joke around too much. I'm surprised Billy, Brooke and Sue didn't throw you out of the car five minutes into the ride. That reminds me Billy you alright back there? I'm surprised

you survived the whole ride with the boys back there." Billy just smiled and nodded his head softly.

"Charlie it's not my fault that Simon Cowell over there can't appreciate a good singer when hears one just listen to my amazing vocals. I'm dreaming of a white Christmas just like the

ones I used to know. May your days be merry and bright and may all your Christmases be white."

"Seriously Charlie you better let me out of this car now before I kill that boy." I said through my laughter.

"Ahh don't worry Jake the songs over."

Just then Rudolph the red nose reindeer came on and Seth almost jumped for joy.

"Hey Jake look it's my song I even made knew words for it listen. Seth the singing Werewolf had a very amazing voice. And if you ever hear him you would clap and rejoice. All of the other

werewolves used to laugh and call him names. Especially grumpy Jacob. Cuz they were jealous of his amazing singing skills. Then one music less ni-"

"Seriously Charlie you better let me out of this car now before I kill that boy." I said through my laughter. I covered my ears to shield myself from his awful singing.

"We're here." I flung the door open and ran out as fast as I could." Rennesmee started laughing as soon as she saw me it was probably cuz I forgot to uncover my ears.

"Hey." She said between laughs."

"Hey sweetie you look beautiful."I said and then gave her a hug and a kiss. The complement was true she looked gorgeous in the red dress she was wearing.

"Well you look handsome too Jake. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Jake I forgot to ask you why did you run out of the car covering you're ears?'

"Cuz Seth the singing werewolf."

"Singing werewolf?"

"Yeah it started out as Rudolph the singing werewolf but the Seth decided to right new lyr- oh it's a long story and it's not important. Anyway where's Edward I really need to talk with him."

"He's upstairs playing the piano. Do you want me to go talk to him with you?" No. no no no NO. she cant come with me I need to make up an excuse.

"No it's nothing important and plus Brooke wants to talk to you." I felt bad for lying to her but I couldn't have her go with me

"Ok I'll see you in a little bit Jake."

"Yeah Nessie love you." Now I gotta go see Edward I wonder what he'll say..

**A/N Sorry for the cliff hanger again but I have to keep you guys guessing. Oh and the last chapter when he says you got her a... I know i didn't continue that in this chapter but that's because I want it to be a suprise**


	4. Author's note

**Author's note hey sorry I havent updated in a while but i had lost my inspiration to write because i hadnt gotten any review. But I finally got one. I would like to sayThank you to iXloveXjacob who was the first person to review my story. im going to be posting a chapter eiether today or tomorrow. But i would like some reviews**


	5. The Gift

Jake's point of view

There Edward is exactly where Nessie said he would be.

"Edward can I talk to you? It's really important."

"Sure what is it Jacob?"

"I mean in private Edward."

"Ok Jake." We walked into what used to be Nessie's playroom but now that she was too old to play in it, it's just where they keep her old childhood possessions. The first thing I noticed was the tree in this room it was a regular green tree but the ornaments had all opposites next to each other. Edward must have noticed me staring at it because he said

"Yeah that's the tree Nessie decorated it the hybrid tree opposites all mixed together in one." I laughed of course Rennesmee would do that as a theme she was always proud of her being half and half.

"But Jacob I know you didn't come down here to talk about Christmas trees. What's wrong?"

"Wait you haven't read my mind yet?"

"You haven't been thinking of anything other than Christmas trees now please go on."

"Well Edward...Um...Well…um you know…I don't know how to say this but…"

"Jacob you don't want……….?"

"Yes Edward I want your permission to ask Nessie to marry." Wow that was actually easier to say then I thought.

"You have my permission. When are you going to ask her to marry you?"

"Tonight but please don't tell anyone I want it to be a surprise."

"I won't tell anyone but listen I'm telling you right now, I know you love her, but if you ever hurt her _ever _I will have every vampire hunt you down mark my words I will." Wow did Edward just say that. Usually I'm not scared him at all, but there's nothing scarier than an over protective dad especially an overprotective _vampire_ dad.

"Alright Jake get upstairs to dinner with everyone else before they suspect something."

Nessie's pov

"Mom can you pass the forks? I have to finish setting the table for dinner."

"Sure Nessie. Where are the kids Seth wants to read them a story before dinner time? You know how Seth is when comes to kids and Christmas time he likes to act like a kid again. He has to make sure every kid has the best Christmas ever."

"The kids are downstairs with Emmett their basically using him as a jungle gym. And mom you know you love that about Seth that's one of the things everyone loves about Seth."

I walked down the stairs to see Emmett on the ground with a pile of kids on top of him his hand was sticking through the pile of kids as if he was being buried alive."

'Is some there?" Emmett screamed. "Whoever you are go somewhere run for help call the ambulance or 911 or animal control do they have a child control. Yeah that would be good child control."

"Emmett if I were to call the ambulance what would I say? That there's a gigantic vampire being attacked by mini werewolf spawns? And by the way there is no child control."

"Then how do I get these pups off of me?"

"They are not pups Emmett they are children. All right kids everyone of uncle Emmett and we'll go upstairs and Seth is going to read you a story."

"Yeah Uncle Seth's story time." Sam and Emily's two year old son Sammy said.

"AHHH story time what story are we reading huh huh what story auntie nesme." Rachel and Paul's two year old daughter Bridget who still couldn't pronounce my name asked.

"Shut up Bridget no one wants to hear your squeaky annoying little voice." Paul and Rachel's three year old son Steven said.

"Steven you better be nice to your little sister. And Bridget Seth is going to be reading The Night Before Christmas."

"Nessie wiww you cawwy up the staiws pwease." AJ or Adam jr. Leah's one year old son who couldn't pronounce is l's or r's said.

"You bet I can handsome." He was the cutest little boy I've ever seen. "Emmett will you be joining us upstairs for the story?"

"Yeah as soon as I get the feeling back in my legs."

"Aww come on stop being such a big baby the kids want you to come up stairs. Don't you kids?"

"YES PLEASE UNCLE EMMETT." All the kids said in unison.

"Alright lets all go upstairs kids."

Jake's pov

"Alright Seth so let me get this straight. You're reading the kids a story then we're eating dinner and then you're dressing up as Santa Claus and Sam is going to be an elf?"

"Yes Jake that's exactly what's going to happen. Look there are the kids now." The kids stared wide eyed at Seth the whole story it was obvious that they loved it they all never heard the story before so they were all very impressed.

"The End." Seth said as he closed the book.

"Wow that was amazing." All the kids said in unison.

"Dinner time" Esme and Sue yelled from the kitchen all the kids sat at a smaller table across from the adult table. Screaming came from the kids table all dinner as the adults talked over it every once in a while we'd have to break up a food fight or arguing between them but overall it was a really good diner, even though the vampires didn't eat.

"Present time." the kids screamed as soon as they were done eating.

Everyone went to go open presents the kids opened first then the adults I gave Nessie her first present a charm for the charm bracelet I got her when she was four. But as I was going to put it on her wrist Baby It's Cold Outside came on and I knew it was the right time. I pretended to drop the charm knelt down to get it pulled out the ring and said "Rennesmee Cullen will you marry me." She looked shocked and she is making me a little nervous. Then she opened her mouth to talk and said.

"Of course Jacob." I put the ring on her finger got up picked her up and spun her around then I gave her a kiss. Everyone started celebrating and congratulating us all the girls were saying it was the most romantic thing they ever seen. Everyone was surprised. I feel happier then I have ever felt before. It was like when you were a kid at Christmas time and all the magic that surrounded you. You know like Santa and reindeer. But Santa never gave me a present as good as this he most beautiful girl I've ever seen the only girl I want my soul mate.


	6. You decide

**Hey guys I'm taking a survey should I do a chapter about wedding planning or just skip right to the wedding**


	7. Shopping and suprises

**author's note sorry i haven't updated in a while but i didn't have a lot of reviews so i lost inspiration but i'll try to et the next chapter up within a week and please review**

**Edward's point of view**

Oh my god I can't believe that my daughter was getting married. It seems like yesterday we were protecting her against the volturi only a few months after she was born. If I could I would cry as I gave her away at the wedding. Right now I have the degrading and tedious task of holding bags for Nessie and Alice as they buy useless decorations knick-knacks and furniture, for the house Nessie and Jacob would be sharing after the wedding. This all has been happening so fast. Nessie and Jake plan to get married in November, November 22 to be exact, it is going to be an outdoor wedding. I know that it might be a little bit cold to have an outdoor wedding in the Fall I thought the idea was a little absurd, but After Nessie told me she wanted something that wasn't traditionally done and that was romantic but not cheesy romantic. It's March and I've had to deal with three excruciating months of girls squealing about flowers, cakes, silver wear, china patterns, table cloth shades, and other menial things man wants to hear about for three months straight. But that I'd endure the worst kind of torture to make my baby girl happy. None of my feelings were the least bit important as long as she had the wedding she always wanted.

"Edward snap out of it. Me and Nessie took you here to carry bags and to give your opinion not to space out and go into Edward land. No if you were listening you would of hear that we're done at this store and we want to go to Macy's now. So let's go ,go my little pack mule." She said as she snapped her fingers twice and pointed forward.

She did not just snap at me and call me a pack mule; I have to try not to lose my temper. Why do women get so insane when they plan weddings or when they go shopping? I don't know maybe they just have a gene in them that makes them crazy I mean I love Alice but she acts as if every wedding is her own. I wonder what….

"OH my God Edward you are not spacing out again when I just told you we wanted to go to Macy's, MACY'S Edward which means get moving and just don't stand there come on speed up." she snapped at me again. That's it I cannot take being treated like a third class citizen anymore if Alice is going to make me carry her shopping bags I demand to at least be treated with some respect. I'm going to give her a piece of my mind or maybe I should just scream or I can do something to Jasper that would really get to her. What am I thinking I Can't let my anger get to me, I have to stay calm, and I can't drag poor Jasper into this it's not his fault his wife is a shopaholic.

"Alice I think it would be best if you stop snapping your fingers at me, please."

"Whatever Edward. I'm sorry. We need to get to Macy's now so can we can go. Please, please, please can you stop spacing out so we can get all the shopping we need to get done, done? Ohhh which reminds me can you hold these bags for me?" My god this woman s going to drive me completely insane before the end of today.

"Alright Alice I'll take the bags and we'll walk to Macy's. But is please tell me this is the last store we are going to today."'

"It might be depending on how much we find there and how much you space ou---"

Alice stopped mid sentence and froze suddenly.

"Oh my God we have to get home now!"

"What's wrong Auntie Alice" Nessie was the only one who didn't know what was happening since I read alice's mind when she had the vision.

"I don't have time to explain now Nessie we have to run to the car now and I'll explain on the way home."

"But Aunt Alice I want to know n-"

"I said in the car now Nessie." We all ran to the car as fast as we could. We jumped in the car and the engine roared to life we screeched out of the parking lot.

"I'll do it Edward it was my vision so I'll tell what happened In it. Nessie remember the wedding invitation I sent Nahuel?"

"Yes?"

"He received it in the mail and he's not happy apparently he was waiting till you were old enough and then he planned on making you his mate. He's angry because now Jacob has you and he's planning on coming here with the brothers and sisters he has to come and kill Jacob and members of the pack if he has to."

"Oh my god. But Aunt Alice I thought you couldn't see him like you couldn't see me?"

"That's what I thought to but I don't know what happened we'll have to ask Carlisle after we warn the pack and the others." We drove to the Quileute reservation. The treaty had been lifted years ago when Nessie and Jacob started dating.

"Edward get out of the car."

"What? Why Alice?"

"Because we need someone to warn the wolves and if Nahuel happens to be almost here you are the strongest here and can help more me and Nessie are going to warn the others. We'll be back later with everyone else"

"Okay Alice."

**Bella's point of view**

"No Emmett for the last time I refuse to let you rap your speech to Reneesme at her wedding." I love Emmett but even for him this is a stupid idea.

"Come on Bella please. It's an original idea it's never been done before as far as I know it's never been done before." I looked at Jasper sitting next to me he was laughing at Emmett torturing me I think he might even be trying to change my mood to make me more mad.

"I don't care the reason its original is because it's stupid that's why no one has done it before okay Emmett." God how long will it take him to understand that no one wants to hear him rap to Reneesme on her wedding day. I mean we have been fighting about it for an hour now how much longer could it last?

-[

"Fine I'll ask Alice she's full of creative ideas like me and she will let me rap because she knows a good idea when she sees one."

"Okay Emmett you do that and we'll see what she says ,alright. Now can we please talk about something else?" Please say yes I'm tired of trying to convince him of how bad and idea this is.

"Like what?"

"I don't know! I don't care! Anything! Anything at all!" there couldn't have been a subject worse than this one not one on the planet. There was awkward silence for a few seconds as Emmett was thinking of something to say."

"So how's you and Edward's sex life?" Did he really just ask me that? That's so embarrassing if I could blush still I would. Where in god's name does he come up with a question like that?

"I told you to think of anything and that's what you came up with?" there might be something mentally wrong with this boy.

"Nope," he said and popped the p, "I actually started to think about Rose and then I started to think about how beautiful she is and then I started to think about our sex life. But, I figured you wouldn't want to talk about that so I brought up your's and Edward's, see?" Of course he would think about it that way Emmett's mind worked so fast and was so random.

"Okay? But do you really want to talk about it?"

"Not really I just wanted to make you uncomfortable. did it work?"

" Yes Emmett it did now what do you really want to talk about?"

"How about Nessie's wedding?" I growled at him.

"Oh yeah sorry. How about Reneesme's wedding" That's much better I hate when people call her Nessie my daughter is not the Lochness monster.

"Okay I am so excited with Alice planning it it's going to be amazing." Just then Alice and Reneesme ran into the room.

"Everyone needs to head down to La Push now!" Alice screamed, even though everyone could hear her, as soon as she got in the house.

"Alice what's going on? Where's Edward? Is there something wrong with him?" I said as I started tto go into a panic thinking about how I wouldn't be able to survive without the love of my life. Oh my God please let him be all right.

"Bella get a hold of yourself Edward is fine! We'll explain what's happening on the way there okay now get in the car!"

We got into the car and Alice explained the story to us.

"Oh my God I can't believe Nahuel would do that I never knew he had feelings for Nessie."

"Yeah we're going to get to beat those freaks asses!"

"Emmett freaks? Really? They're the same as me!" Nessie said and then started glaring at Emmett. Emmett must have been intimidated because he looked freaked out.

"Yeah but it works for you Reneesme. You know you can work it girl you're fierce." He said and then snapped his fingers.

Alice started to get frustrated. "Jasper can you quiet down Tyra Banks over there so I can think?"

"Alice please Tyra Banks wishes she was as fierce as me girl, bitch please….." Emmett

Continued on and on about tyra banks and Alice looked ready to explode she let out a loud

scream and reached into the back of the car and pinched Emmett in the neck.

"Alice ow wha-?" Emmett started and then stopped mid sentence and looked like he fell asleep.

"Alice what did you do?" I said through laughs.

"I couldn't help it Bella he was annoying me. Now we're here so everyone out of the car. Jasper

you can carry Tyra Banks over there."

"Mhm lucky me." Jasper said rolled his eyes and attempted to pick up Emmett.

Jacob's pov

Okay I can't believe this is happening Nahuel and his demented mind actually thought he had a chance with Nessie and now that he knows he doesn't he's coming here to try and kill me. My life just went from perfect to falling apart in five seconds. I was so mad I almost shifted into wolf form as soon as I heard I didn't though but all I know is there is no way Nahuel is going to beat me.

"Yes we get to kick some freaks asses oh yeah." Seth yelled and I slapped him "ow what was that for. You don't think its going to be fun?"

"My future wife is one of those "freaks" Asshole. And no its not going to be fun me and Nessie's lives depend on t."

"well technically only yours does not Nessie's so you know_"

"shut up seth."

Just then Alice walked in thank god


	8. You have two weeks

**Authors note; sorry i haven't written in along time, but i lost inspiration, I wasnt going to continue, but I decided i liked where it was going. So here's the new chapter enjoy.**

Just then Nessie walked into the room. She saw me and her eyes widened I couldn't tell exactly what she was feeling but I wanted to know. She ran up to me and hugged me.

"Oh Jacob I'm so sorry this is all my fault. I don't know how you could ever forgive me. Jacob I'm sorry." She said in a frantic voice. I don't know why she would ever say that. No matter what I could never be mad at Nessie, I love her too much. I looked down at her lying in my arms and realized that she had tears running down her cheeks.

"Nessie its fine. Please don't cry it kills me to see you like this."

"Jacob I'm sorry. I'm just so scared. I love you and if anything ever happened to you I'm not sure what I'd do Jacob, I need you with me.'

"Listen Nessie everything is going to be okay you don't need to worry. I'll be fine I can take care of myself. Don't worry about Nahuel either. We have all the wolf pack, the cullens, and some of their friends to help us. He can never take you away from me." Then she looked up at me with those big beautiful eyes, tears still running down her fragile skin and I knew right then and there that I wanted to be with her forever, and if anyone tried to take her away from, they better be ready to go through hell.

"Jacob you're so wonderful. I don't know what I did to deserve someone as wonderful as you but I'm glad I did it." She said and snuggled up to me. "I love you Jacob."

"I love you too Ness. Now why don't you go get washed up. Everyone's coming over soon, even the kids, I know how much you love the kids."

Just then we heard breaking glass and saw a hand coming through the window in the living room of my small house.

"Oh my God Jacob Oh my God they're here! They came already they're going to try and take me!" Nessie said in hysterics. She was afraid for her life and shaking so hard she couldn't move. I swept her up and brought her into my dad's room where there's no window's. I placed her on the bed.

"Ness listen there's nothing to be afraid of," I said and put my palm against her cheek trying to comfort her, "stay in here and don't move."

"No Jacob I want to stay with you."

" Ness you can't. I love you! Stay here. Lock the doors. Do you hear me Renesmee? Lock the doors. I'll be back." I said and gave her one final kiss. I could feel her soft lips quivering against mine. She was so scared, but I wasn't going to let any harm come to her. I stormed of into the living room, I saw one of Nahuel's leech friends sitting on my couch.

'You better get out of here right now. You bastard, don't even come near my wife."

"Aw look at the little dog, trying to act so tough. But I'm not afraid of you dog. And have we forgotten she's not your wife yet?"

"It doesn't matter she will be soon enough just get the hell out of my house!"

"Oh will you look at that the doggy is getting a little feisty. I better hurry and tell you what I need to before you start attacking me."

"What do you want." I said through gritted teeth, trying as hard as I could not transform and rip his throat out.

"Nahuel has a little preposition for you."

"If that jack ass has something to say to me tell him he can say it to my face."

"Calm down now puppy. Do you actually think Nahuel would come here by himself? No that is far to risky. He knows that you're a more than fit competitor. He wants you to meet him in the clearing where you met with the volturi. You will be having a battle over Renesmee."

"I don't think so Nessie is mine. She's not a prize to be won she wants to be with me not him. Tell him he can go fuck off."

"Oh but Jacob this is not a choice young pup."

"Call me pup one more time and see what happens." I said starting to get pissed of.

"Jacob I would calm down if I were you. This battle will be happening in two weeks. If you ever want to see your friend again I would be there."

"What are you talking about? What friend?"

"Young Seth of course. I know you would hate to see anything happen to him." He said in a mocking tone. I couldn't take it anymore I lounged forward and pushed him up against a wall. I pressed my for arm to his throat and gritted my teeth.

"What did you do to Seth?" I screamed at him and pressed him harder against the wall. "What did you do? What? Tell me what you did to Seth! Tell me!" I said getting more angry with each second. All of a sudden I felt a sudden burst of pain in my stomach. He had punched me and knocked the air completely out of me.

"I told you I would be calm If I were you. I gave you a fair warning Jacob. Now I must be going. Remember if you ever want to see seth again be there in two weeks."

He said and all I could do was lay on the floor and watched him as he left.


End file.
